Alternate Universe Theory
by welsh-nikki
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, where Rodney and John meet for the first time at the SGC.


This is a crossover between SG1 and SGA, in an AU where John Sheppard and Rodney McKay meet at the SGC. This is a complete story, not a part work, but I might write a sequel if there is enough interest?

Warnings: spoilers for SG1 episode "48 hours".  
Hopefully I've put enough details in so that you don't need to have seen that episode to follow the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Rodney or John belongs to me, and nor do any of the other characters and places in the Stargate franchise. I don't write for money, but friendly feedback is always welcomed.

**Alternate Universe Theory**

_There is a popular theory that there are an infinite number of alternate realities, with new ones being created every time we make a decision. The thing is, which decisions? Is the world dramatically different because you put on the black shirt instead of the blue one, or ordered the fish instead of the chicken? Probably not. So which decisions are important, really, in the greater scheme of things? _

_A week before Major John Sheppard was due to ship out to Afghanistan, he was contacted by General George Hammond and offered a job at the Air Force Base under Cheyenne Mountain. John wasn__'t sure what to do - he really wanted to know what the highly classified, top secret job was, but he didn't know if it would be worth giving up flying for. What if it was just some boring desk job? In the end, he made the decision the same way he always did, by tossing his lucky coin. In this version of reality, the coin came down heads, and he caught the plane to Colorado. In the other reality - well you already know how that story goes._

* * *

Rodney McKay was starting to regret letting Agent Simmons talk him into coming to the SGC in person. He could have just emailed the results of the computer simulation from his lab in Area 51. Rodney didn't work for the NID, so Simmons didn't have any direct authority over the scientist. Instead he had appealed to Rodney's vanity, calling him the world's foremost expert in wormhole technology. Rodney had expected to be greeted by the SGC staff as a hero, here to rescue Teal'c before his 48 hours were up. Instead he found that he had become a pawn in some political game, with Simmons hoping to gain power over the SGC.

It was lunch time and Rodney McKay's day seemed to be going from bad to worse, because the main meal of the day was _lemon_ chicken.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Rodney vented his frustration on the startled catering assistant. "I'm deadly allergic to citrus, even a tiny amount could be fatal."

"You should have told the chef about any special dietary requirements last night, sir." the girl spat, somehow making the "sir" sound like an insult.

"How was I supposed to do that, when I didn't even know I was going to be here?" asked Rodney, in an exasperated tone of voice.

Just then the man in line behind Rodney decided to interrupt their conversation.

"What seems to be the problem here, Milli?" he asked, reading the girl's name from her identity badge.

Startled, Rodney glanced round to see an Air Force officer, with a lazy smile and a non regulation spiky hair style.

"The problem is that the idiots in the kitchen are trying to poison me." complained Rodney.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to." the man drawled, sarcastically.

"Look, Milli, this man is clearly a visitor here. It's not his fault if someone forgot to give chef the paperwork. I'm sure you can make an exception, just this once."

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I could find something," Milli reluctantly agreed.

Eventually, Milli came back with a meal that Rodney could eat. Rodney picked up a blue Jell-O dessert and a chocolate muffin and turned to look for an empty seat. He was going to sit down by the blond scientist he had met earlier, Cartwright, or possibly Carter, when he saw the airman from the dinner line trying to catch his attention. Rodney wasn't generally known for his people skills, but even he realized he should say something to thank the man for helping him. He walked across the room, and placed his tray down on the table.

"Er, thank you for, you know, helping out before."

"No problem." the man replied. "I'm Major John Sheppard, by the way."

"Really? Oh, right, Dr Rodney McKay."

"Nice to meet you, McKay." Sheppard said. "Hey, is that a chocolate muffin?"

Before he realized what he was doing, Rodney picked up the muffin and placed it on Sheppard's tray.

"Cool." Sheppard said and suddenly Rodney's day didn't seem that bad at all.

* * *

After lunch, Rodney was in a better mood and was prepared to admit that maybe Major Carter wasn't completely stupid, even if she had turned off numerous safety protocols to get her home made gate dialing device to work. So instead of trading insults, he calmly suggested he show Carter the computer model he had been working on at Area 51. At least that would prove that his assessment of her team mate's chances of survival were simple fact and not part of Agent Simmons' diabolical plan to take over the SGC. Then maybe they could get on with trying to save Teal'c and get the gate open again.

"Hang on, McKay, what's that?" Sam pointed at the computer screen. Rodney looked at the subroutine and his eyes widened in shock.

"No, no, no, no, that can't be right?" Rodney didn't notice that he had pushed Sam to one side and started typing frantically.

"Someone's been messing with my code. As soon as I find out who did this ….. Oh no, what if the calculations were all wrong? I could have killed that Tilk guy and never even realized." He stopped typing and stared down at the keyboard, wracked with guilt.

"McKay." Sam placed her hand on Rodney's shoulder to comfort him. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault. Fix whatever they did and run the simulation again. I need to go and talk to General Hammond."

* * *

Much later, Teal'c was finally safe, and Rodney found himself back in the mess, snacking on a citrus free sandwich.

"Busy day, McKay?"

Rodney looked up to see John Sheppard, holding a blue Jell-O dessert in each hand.

"You could say that." Rodney smiled as Sheppard placed one of the Jell-O cups down in front of him.

"So I've been thinking, my team is down a scientist right now, What do you think?"

"What, are you offering me a job?" Rodney asked. "On a gate team?"

"Well, it would have to be cleared by General Hammond, but I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"But why me? I'm not good at the great outdoors thing. I've got allergies, I'm hypoglycemic and I'm not great with people."

"Word is you're pretty smart, maybe as good as Major Carter. Someone like that would be a useful addition to my team. Besides, it's kinda hard getting a civilian scientist who's prepared to join SG13."

Sheppard grinned. "Not superstitious, are you?"


End file.
